


The Wolf's Desire

by Nocturnalmind7



Series: Preternatural Tales [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animated GIFs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7
Summary: The Primal Urges can't be resisted anymore





	The Wolf's Desire

When she feels the wolf's need to hunt, she has no choice but to obey.


End file.
